Geschichte:Return of Justice/Kapitel 006
Just a Boy Nach einer scheinbar endlosen Irrfahrt sind unsere drei Helden an einer Insel gestrandet. Luna freut sich endlich festen Boden unter sich zu haben. Samara ist sichtlich immer noch sauer und sagt "Ich werde diese Ratte umbringen." Hadessa versucht SAmara zu beruhigen, indem sie meint, dass sie ihn vergeben könnte. Dies wederrum bringt Samara auf die Palme. Luna sagt "Hey, Samchan, willst du was essen. Ich rieche etwas. " Hadessa sagt "Wo denn? Ich habe Bärenhunger." Die Ärztin weist in Richtung Landesinnere. In Wirklichkeit fühlt Luna sich beobachtet und flüstert leise "Was für eine Ausstrahlung?" Hadessa, Luna und Samara mussten einen kleinen Wald durchqueren. Dann fliegen zwei Wurfmesser, woran Sprengsätze befestigt sind auf die Truppe zu. Hadessa schützt alle mit den Blutpanzer. Samara knurrt "Ich mag keine feigen Hinterhalte. Ich ziehe den Feindkontakt vor." Luna spürt erneut die Anwesendheit einer mächtigen Person. Samara bemerkt die Geistesabwesendheit von Luna zuerst und fragt sich leise, was die da treibt. Hadessa meint "Wohl möglich war das nur ein Irrtum." Luna stimmt diesen zu. Einige Zeit später kommen sie in ein verwüstes Dorf an. Die Häuser sind alle ohne Dach oder schwer beschädigt. Luna rennt los ins Dorf. Hadessa fragt sich leise "Das ist schrecklich. ich frage mich, wer so was tut?" Samara schaut sich um und findet den schwerverletzten Bürgermeister. Luna taucht, wie aus dem Nichts auf und sagt "Die meisten sind tot, aber sie sollten glücklich schätzen, dass sie noch leben." Luna legt ihre Hände auf den Bauch und sie schimmert grünlich. Dies sind Lunas heilende Hände. Man erzählt sich, dass diese Technik von einen Dämönen gelehrt bekam. Natürlich hätte dies andere Ursachen. Luna sagt "Ich kann ihn nicht helfen. Er ist zu schwer verletzt." Der Bürgermeister keucht "Findet den Jungen. Sie dürfen ihn nicht kriegen." Hadessa und Samara verschwinden zugleich im Wald. Luna hat was besseres zu tun, als einen Jungen zu suchen. Im Wald rennen Samara und Hadessa. Plötzlich springt ein Junge von Baum und er war bewaffnet mit einen Wurfmesser. Sein auffäliges Merkmal sind seine rangene Haare und seinen schwarzen Trainingsanzug. Das Oberteil ist schwarz, während das Unterteil ist orange. Man sollte noch das rote Flammenmuster auf sein Oberteil betrachten. Seine blauen Augen und seine acht Narben in der untere Gesichtshälfte sind seine makansten Merkmale.. Der Junge knurrt feindselig "Wer seid ihr?" Samara ist schon richtig sauer und greift ihn mit einen Tritt an. Der Junge weicht aus und greift seinerseits mit seinen Wurfmesser an. Das Partisanenmädchen weicht aus und kontert seinerseits mit einen Kniekick. Der Junge weicht erneut aus und sagt "Du bist gut, das gebe ich ungern zu." Samara entgegnet "Du bist ungewöhnlich schnell für einen Jungen in deinen Alter." Dann fragt die Heilige "Nur mal so als Informaion, Samara. Wir sind nicht hier, um diesen Jungen zu vermöbeln. Ich mag ihn irgendwie " Dann taucht Luna auf und knurrt verärgert "Ich hasse Jungs. Sie sind nur ein Haufen Feiglinge. Ich finde es ungerecht, dass sie so ein Ding haben zwischen den Beinen. Ich hätte gern auch sowas." Anschliessend verschwindet sie heulend im Wald. Der Junge sagt leicht irritiert "Wer war das denn?" Hadessa grinst und sagt "Luna, mein Leibarzt - Okay, sie ist etwas verrückt, aber das ist nicht weiter schlimm." Der Junge erwidert "Die ist ziemlich durch geknallt. Ich bin Nawaki und scheine nicht das zu sein, was ich scheine." Samara kann sich auf einmal nicht mehr bewegen. Hadessa bemerkt sofort, den erhöhten Anteil an Sporen in der Luft. Nawaki packt die Hand der Heiligen und rennt mit ihr durch den Wald. Jedoch wurde Hadessa immer steifer, aufgrund der Pollen. Dann taucht ein lilahaarige Person auf. Sie schien sehr gutgelaunt und sagt "Ich bin Mushiwa, Kommandantin der elften Einheit. Du wirdst mit uns kommen müssen. Wir haben schon die halbe Insel durchkämmt. Viele sind gestorben wegen dir." Diese Worte machtn Nawaki so rasend, dass er brüllt "Ich werde diese Insel nicht verlassen, bis sie wieder kommt. Ich weiß nicht, was ihr von mir wollt." Er greift Mushiwa mit einen Wurfmesser an, jedoch weicht die Pollenhexe aus. Allerdings wurde Nawaki auch ganz steif. Mushiwa lächelt fies und geht zu der steifen Hadessa und wolllte sie töten, aber Nawaki stellt sich dazwischen und knurrt "Ich weiß nicht warum ich sie beschütze, aber sie hat die selbe warme Ausstrahlung wie die Person, auf der ich warte." Nawakis Willenskraft erlaubt ihn sich zu bewegen, auch wenn das ihn sehr viel Kraft kostet. Dann taucht Boomga auf und er drückt Nawaki eine Pistole in die Schläfe und knurrt böse "Ich blase dir die Rübe weg. " Boomga ist ein grauhaarige Mann, mitte 50. Sein graues Outfit lässt auf eine Verbindung mit der Mafia schliessen. Er kommandiert die zehnte Einheit. Mushiwa knurrt "Wir brauchen ihn lebend, du Schwarzpulverballerina." Boomga faucht zurück "Du bist eine Lesbenhure, Mushiwa. Ich mache das, was ich will. Ich lasse mich doch nichts vorschreiben von einer Frau." Derweil durchströmen einige grüne Wesen Nawaki und Hadessa. Allerdings schiesst Bommga Nawaki ins Bein. Mushiwa versucht derweil Nawaki mit ihre Sporen zu überziehen, allerdings funktioniert dies nicht, warum auch immer. Boomga knurrt' "Ich mach das, du Versagertante." und zielt auf Nawakis Kopf. Nawaki wirft eins seiner Wurfmesser auf Boomga und weicht mit einer Kopfbewegung aus. Der alte Mann sagt knurrig "Widerstand ist zwecklos." Dann gibt es eine heftige Explosion. Boomga und Mushiwa werden weg geschleudert, aufgrund der Schockwelle. Als Mushiwa und Boomga wieder aufstehen und in Richtung Nawakis Stand schauen, sind vier Gestalten zu sehen. Mushiwa erkenkkt sofort Samara und Hadessa. Samara sagt "Heftige Technik, Luna-Kun" Hadessa grinst und entgegnet trocken "Auf solche Idden kannst nur du kommen." Nawaki liegt bewusstlos und Luna schnieft "Ich habe mich geirrt, Nawaki-Kun." Dann dreht sie ihren Kopf zu den beiden und sagt zornig "Ich trete euch in den Arsch." Mushiwa knurrt feindselig "Tut nicht so, als seist du was ganz besonderes, du kleine miese Göre" Die Ärztin streckt ihre Hände aus und sagt lächelnd "Ich bezweifele, dass du gegen mich eine Chance hast." Einige Geisterwesen kommen aus ihren Körper her raus. Nawaki und die anderen werden durchsichtig. Dies ist eine Verteidungstechnik mit den Namen Astralreise. Luna sagt dann "Ich bin nicht das, was ich bin." Luna fügt in Gedanken hinzu "Diese Macht stammt von der Geisterfrucht. Ich sollte hinzufügen, dass sie weit mehr ist, als es scheint. Ich habe sie perfekioniert. Ich bin in der Lage sie zu nutzen wie ein Nutzer einer Elementarfrucht. Ich kontrolliere die Welt der Geister." Boomga schiesst auf Luna und zu dessen Überaschung durchflog die Kugel Luna. Das blonde Mädchen richtet ihre Hand auf Boomga und sagt "Sinnlose Verschwendung von Material, finde ich." Boomga sagt "Ich sollte verschwinden, solange ich noch kann. Diese Kraft ist mir zu übernatürlich." Kaum ausgesprochen erscheint auch ein dicker kleiner Geist und sagt monoton mit Lunas Stimme "Feigling, Feigling, Feigling" Mushiwa knurrt "Wir lassen uns hier von Kindern verarschen. Ich besitze ein Kopfgeld von 15 Millionen Berry. Du solltest Angst vor uns haben." Dann erscheint ein roter Geist hinter der Befehlshaberrin der elften Streitkraft. Boomga schiesst auf den roten Geist und dann gibt es eine Explosion, bevor die Kugel das Gespenst erreicht. Boomga und Mushiwa nutzen den Chance und fliehen. Luna verfolgt sie schwebend. Im Dorf stellt Luna, die beiden. Boomga knurrt "Die ist schnell." Mushiwa versucht erneut mit ihren Sporen anzugreifen, aber sie zeigt keinerlei Wirkung. Luna erklärt "Jeder Geist besitzt eine Farbe - Rot steht für Explosive Geister, Blau für Druckwellen und grüne Geister besitzen eine heilende Wirkung. Ich möchte euch was zeigen." Luna wurde wieder sichtbar, aber als Boomga versucht Luna zu erschießen, bleibt die Kugel in der Luft stecken. Eine unsichtbare Mauer steht zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten. Luna sagt "Dies ist die Mauer des Jenseits. Es gibt sie in verschiedene Varianten und Stärken. Ich werde jetzt euch damit einschiessen" Was auch sofort geschah. Boomga sagt voller Angst "Ich habe auch Kinder und eine schöne Frau." Luna grunzt verächtlich "Lügner. Ich werde jetzt etwas machen, was eigentlich als unmöglich gilt. Ich mache es nur ungern, aber weil die Leute alle sinnlos gestorben sind, werde ich sie wiederbeleben auf Kosten eure Lebens. Beschwörung der Geister der Totenwelt." Eine mythische Männerstimme sagt genervt "Oh nein, es ist schon wieder Luna." Drei Gesichter erscheinen am Himmel. Jeder der Gesichter zieht immer eine einzigartige Fratzen. Oram macht ein genervtes Gesicht. Diana zieht ein freundliche Fratze und sagt "Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, zu was der Esuna Clan fähig ist. Ich freue mich immer wieder, wenn sie uns ruft" Oram meckert "Was, wir sollen diese zwei das Leben nehmen und dafür ein ganzes Dorf wiederbeleben. Das ist ausgeschlossen." Das dritte Gsicht gehört Abra, den Schläfer. Er murmelt "Gib mir noch fünf Minuten!" Abra schläft ziemlich viel und gern. Dann erwacht er nach einer halbe Minute und murmelt verschlafen " Ah, eine Esuna, es ist schon dreihundert Jahre her, dass ich von euch gerufen wurde. Nach der Art der Beschwörung zu gehen würde ich sagen, ist das eine sehr schwierige Beschwörung. Die Kunst der Wiederbelebung ist, mein Kind, abgemacht. Ich stimme dafür, Lunas Anliegen zu gewähren. " Oram grummelt "Meinetwegen werde ich zustimmen. Picollo wird ausrasten, wenn er erfährt, dass wir wegen solche Luschen den Handel vollziehen." Diana erwidert "Dann sorge ich dafür, dass wr es nicht erfährt. " Aus den Münder der beiden kommen die Seelen heraus und steigen in den Himmel hinauf. Im Gegenzug kehren die Seelen wieder zu ihre ursprüngliche Besitzern zurück. Luna kostet diese Art von Beschwörung sehr viel Kraft und sie bricht vor Erschöpfung. Lunas Totengeisterbeschwörung wird wesentlich durch die Geisterfrucht vereinfacht. Andere Beschwörungen machen ihr nix aus. Zudem kann sie nur Geister hierbei beschwören. Der Esuna Clan beschäftigt sich damit seit Generationen. Luna ist eingeschlafen und schnarcht leise, als Samara und Hadessa zusammen mit den bewusstlosen Jungen. Dann taucht der Bürgermeister auf und sagt "Ich habe geträumt, ich sei tot gewesen. Es fühlte sich sehr real an." Hadessa sagt "Luna kann scheinbar Wunder vollbringen. Ich habe zwei Bitten an sie." Zur selben Zeit in einen Saal in der neuen Welt. Der Saal ist verdunkelt und im Schein der vier Kerzen sind drei Gestalten zu sehen. Die erste Gestalt hat langes schwarzes Haar und tiefblaue Augen, Man könnte ihre makante Nase im Kerzenlicht erkennen. Sie sagt "Mizuka, die Kaiserin des South Blues macht Ärger? Ich habe es geahnt, seitdem sie die alte Kaiserin Nami gestürzt hat, rechnte ich mit einen Krieg. " Die zweite Gestalt hat eine lange Nase und welliges schwarzes Haar. Er sagt ängstlich "Der Weltuntergang nähert sich in Riesenschritte. Ihre militärische Macht soll die Grösste sein in der Welt. Ich hab gehört, sie hält sich für Gott." Die erste Gestalt entgegnet trocken "Das kann Spannung verursachen, mit dem da oben, auf den Mond. " Die dritte Person hat rotleuchtende Augen und sagt "Die alte Welt versucht eine antike Waffe zu bergen. Ich habe Sandy Badland entsendet. Ich hoffe sie verursacht keine Probleme." Eine vierte Person betritt den Raum. Es ist nur ein Bote und er berichtet "Der East Blue scheint sich gegen unsere Spionageversuche zu wehren, Itachi-Sama" Die dritte Gestalt heißt Lorenor Itachi, auch Rotauge genannt. Er wird von diversen lokalen Regierungen als der Boss des Rotkreuzorden gesucht. Sein Kopfgeld beträgt 275 Millionen Berry. Die erste Gestalt sagt "Itachi, du solltest verschwinden, bevor die Wachen dich bemerken." Die zweite Gestalt gibt den Boten, einige Tabletten, damit sie vergessen, was sie gesehen haben. Einige Tage später auf eine große Karavelle im East Blue Luna grinsend sitzt neben den immer noch bewusstlosen Nawaki. Samara sagt "Du hast also den Bürgermeister überedet uns die Karavelle und Nawaki überzulassen." Hadessa nickt und Luna sagt "Ich finde Nawaki süss, wenn er schläft. Jedenfalls weiß ich, dass er kein Feigling ist." Samara sagt "Der Bürgermeister meinte, dass er angeschwemmt wurde vor vier Jahre. Die Person, die ihn aufzog, soll Hadessa sehr ähneln." Nawaki erwacht und sieht zuerst Luna und macht einen Satz nach oben. Er ist sichtlich aufgeregt. Hadessa sagt "Wir haben dich mitgenommen zum Schutze des Dorfes. Aber wenn du möchtest, kannst du jederzeit aussteigen." Nawaki schüttelte den Kopf, wenn er nur an Wasser denkt. Samara fügt hinzu "Wir wissen zwar nicht, was du vor hast, aber wenn wir dich unterstützen, kannst du uns auch unterstützen." Nawaki sagt "Ich habe mehrere Ziele. Ich suche den jenigen der mir Klarine wegnahm. Ich weiß wer er ist, aber seine Lache vergese ich nicht. bonononono. " Luna versucht sich an Nawaki ran zu kuscheln und flüstert "Das klingt total gruselig. Ich würde sagen, die Lache gehört zu Bonaparte," Hadessa ist überrascht und sagt "Du weißt ziemlich viel, Luna-kun" Samara machte ein schockiertes Gesicht und sagt "Die Namen der ersten fünf Befehlshaber werden doxh alle geheim gehalten. Es ist unmöglich, dass du das weißt." Nawaki faucht leise "Bonaparte, ich werde dich in den Arsch treten, das versprech ich dir." In Gedanken fügt Nawaki hinzu "Lunchen scheint mehr zu wissen, als sie vorgibt. Vorallen habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie irgendwas von mir will." Samara fügt hinzu "Ich bin gespannt, welchen Irren wir als nächstes aufgabeln."